


Drink my milk

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bottom!Hugh Jackman, Chest Hair, First Time Bottoming, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spit As Lube, Top!Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh recives a dirty proposal at night in the kitchen. The one that involves Henry's cock inside his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink my milk

Hugh was only wearing his boxer, it was the middle of the night when he went to the kitchen, he was a little thirsty and took some milk to drink bit before he could drink it a male voice said- I could help you with that- when he looked back he saw Henry watching at him checking his ass out “You know, old man, that you got a great ass?”  
  
“Thanks you kid, but you shouldn’t be craving a top.”  
  
“Really?... but I have your ass in my mind and I want it.”  
  
“Well you ain't going to get it.”  
  
“You will change your mind” Henry said has he slipped down his underwear revelling a 11 inch cock with was very thick “I could help you with your thirst as well.”  
  
Hugh didn’t know what to do the kid was muscular and athletic, but he didn’t want to bottom but he wanted to suck that dick so bad that he went to were Henry was standing and kneeled before him and he began to suck his dick “this milk better be worth it.” Henry smiled very dirtily at the words as he began playing with his nipples.  
  
“You won’t regret this old man.” he said sliding down Hugh’s underwear and began slapping his butt “So you wax your ass, I didn’t take you to take that much care for it, but all the same it has the perfect shape; I am going to give it to you real good.” Henry played with his own hair chest as Hugh took the complete erect penis in his mouth and shove it in his throat.  
  
Pre-cum was all over the tip of the cock and Henry loved that sweet-sour sensation that was feeling now. He was going to fuck a more mature man, a more experienced one…and that made him want to get with the fun started right now. He spited into his fingers and began inserting a finger inside Hugh’s ass hole. The feeling of the finger made Hugh’s hole to resist completely, he was going down with a kid…unvelibable, he should be the one to fuck him…not the other way around, but still he was on this boat and what he started he will finish.  
  
Henry took his cock out of Hugh’s Mouth and pulled him up for a kiss, leading him to the counter and made him sit there, he made him open wide his legs leaving him in an uncomfortable position, he position himself between them as he began licking his other two fingers that were pushed again inside Hugh’s entrance “You are to tight old man, I don’t know how I am going to get my cock inside you, but don’t worry I will shove it in even if it doesn’t fit and makes you scream like a whore, waking up all the members in the house.” He began scissoring, making Hugh moan once in a while.  
  
When he though he was ready he spited on his cock and used it as lube, he took Hugh’s legs in his hands and parted his thighs even more, he forced the hairy legs to lock in his hairy ass. As he gave a very rough first thrust inside the virgin hole making Hugh moan gravely from the top of his lounges “That’s right old man take it in!!!”  
  
“Fucking Hurts” Hugh let out.  
  
“And it’s going to hurt more” Henry teased  
  
Henry gave no time to adjust to his incredibly thick cock and gave brutal thrusts inside Hugh making the older man moan loudly. Hugh rested his hands on Henrys hairy chest and pulled the hairs to him to demonstrate in how much pain he was “Yes!! anchor yourself on my chest hair, but don’t you dare rip them out!” Hugh didn’t plan to do so, they were perfect “I love this ass hold man!! I love this ass!!” Henry was claiming him completely.  
  
He went form rough and brutal to even rougher and animalistic brutal. Hugh’s pussy hurt like hell and he wouldn’t be sitting right tomorrow after this.  
  
“I am so close old man, I like to fuck you. I love to fuck you old man. The feeling is awesome, you have a very thigh hole.”  
  
Henry began slapping Hugh’s ass again and again before he spilled all his cum inside him- yeah take my seed. Take may seed old man.  
  
He pulled out and the cum spilled all over the kitchen floor- you where thirsty weren’t you? Then drink my cum it’s all over the floor for you.  
  
Hugh obeyed, just to keep the game up and after drinking all over Henrys cum in the floor they kissed, and said “I want you up stairs…in my bedroom, now!...and when I get there your butt better be on display, because tonight you’ll be roughly fuck, son.”  
  
Henry smiled and pulled up his boxers “Yes, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coment if you like what you read, or leave Kudos!


End file.
